


let's be more than this

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (right at the end there), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, not dangerous alcohol use or anything but i guess i should tag it, self-indulgent to the max but im happy w this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if some relationships come about by accident, you don't expect your next boyfriend to be the man whose flat you accidentally break into while drunk.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://i.imgur.com/Cqpgs5p.png">this</a> prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's be more than this

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt from tumblr:
> 
> "i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but didn't question it) so now i'm hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi how ya doin"
> 
> (the prompt was originally available [here](http://traumatizedbyfictionalcharacters.tumblr.com/post/99446513267/343-aus), but it appears the person who created the post accidentally deleted it during the time i was writing this)
> 
> i'm not sure how old i meant them to be, but younger than they are as of now ofc. i reckon drew and wade are 23 and 28 respectively in this idk??? i wrote it so i should know but............
> 
> title taken from "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore, although nothing else in that song has to do with this fic; i was just really stuck for a title and thought hey let's go with it.

Fucking hell.

Drew feels dead when he wakes up. He’s almost sure he  _is_  dead, but something fluffy brushes against his face and he manages to open his eyes a little to see that it’s a cat’s tail. Strange. There aren’t normally any animals here. What’s also strange is the fact that he can actually fit lying down on the couch; the last time he stayed here he lay all squashed up or with limbs practically falling off the sofa. This is actually... comfortable. He leans back into the couch’s cushions. He doesn’t know what the time is, just that he needs more sleep.

“What in the  _world_... who the bloody fuck are you?”

A loud exclamation from a few feet away forces Drew to properly open his eyes and turn his still-spinning head towards where it came from. There’s a man he’s never seen before standing in a doorway – a doorway that’s in a different place to where Drew expected it to be. Shit. He’s climbed in through the wrong window, hasn’t he?

This man looks just as tall as – if not taller than – Drew. That plus his glare as he looks down at the man spread out on his couch is rather frightening, really. Drew hopes he’ll manage to get out alive.

“Fuck.  _Fuck_ , I’m sorry, I... I meant to end up at my friend’s place. I guess he must live next door.” Drew tries a laugh but the man’s expression stays stern. The cat on the arm of the sofa jumps onto the floor and stalks off. “I did wonder when he got a cat.” He nods up at the other cat in the man’s arms. “Two cats. Don’t tell me you’ve got any more?”

“I don’t.” The other cat is placed on the ground and it follows the first one. “You’d have something against me if I did, then?”

“Not at all. It’s a tad weird though. Just a man and his cats.” Drew smiles up from the sofa but receives only a scowl in response.

“I think what’s weird is finding a mysterious half naked man sleeping on your couch in the morning.”

“Right. I... reckon that would be strange too.” Time to sit up, then. Drew does so, holding his head. Last night must have been... quite something, if he’s feeling like this and can hardly remember very much.

“You need painkillers? You look like you’ve got a splitting hangover, mate.”

“That I do. Shit,” says Drew, rubbing at his temples.

The man leaves for what Drew assumes is the kitchen and comes back with a couple of Paracetamol pills and a glass of water. Drew swallows both pills at once and downs half the water.

“You want like, a tea or coffee or some breakfast?”

“Would be lovely, thanks. I didn’t imagine you’d ask. Thought you’d cut me off after the painkillers.”

“Despite what you may have assumed, I like to think I’m actually somewhat of a decent person. The least I can do is offer breakfast even if you did break into my flat.”

“Sorry about that. I’ll have a tea, and whatever you’re making for breakfast. Can’t exactly afford to be requesting anything in particular if it turns out I have broken your window.”

“No, you can’t. But I’ll put some extra eggs and bacon on for you. Unless it turns out that you’re some kind of mad vegan or whatever, because then it will be extra for me instead and probably nothing for you.”

“Absolutely zero chance of that. That sounds great.”

The man nods, not really paying much attention. When he does refocus, he’s unsmiling. “Slide open the balcony door and take a seat out there, unless you can’t do that without shattering the glass.”

Drew rolls his eyes a little, but he does it anyway. Though the balcony looks onto the street below, the hanging plants stop him from feeling exposed. He sits facing away from the sun and even then it still seems too damn bright thanks to his hangover. He’s joined a while later by one of the cats – the grey tabby that he woke up next to – and then a mug of tea is thrust onto the table beside him, followed by a plate of food.

“Here you go.”

There’s a smile in thanks and Drew digs in. He’s almost too enthusiastic; he didn’t actually realise how hungry he is until the smell of eggs and bacon suddenly assaulted him. They eat in silence – until he decides he might as well introduce himself.

“I’m Drew, by the way. If you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t, particularly. Who did you think you were visiting then – Sheamus?”

“Aye. You ever talk to him?”

“From time to time, yeah. Not to the point that he’d ever actually mention me in a conversation with you, though.”

“He never did tell me about the attractive neighbour with the cats, no.”

The man raises his eyebrows. “Trying to flirt with me isn’t going to get you anywhere if it turns out you’ve done any damage. I expect payment if you have. You got in through the window, I take it?”

“Up the fire escape and through the window, that’s right. I’ll pay if I have of course, though it’ll probably have to be an IOU as I’m already almost a week behind with my rent.”

“Right. I suppose I can wait a short while.”

“Aren’t you going to tell me who I should be making the cheque out to when I pay it?”

This prompts definite hesitation. The man doesn’t seem to want to give his name. “I’m Wade,” he says eventually, almost immediately going back to his breakfast after doing so. Drew just nods. Wade doesn’t say much else. Not until a slightly concerned sounding “Don’t you... have any shoes with you?”

“Yeah, I...” Drew looks down at his feet. “Apparently no, not anymore. I did – last night. And a shirt, obviously. Shit.”

“I was wondering about that,” Wade says. “I can find you a shirt, definitely. As for shoes... mine may be a tad too big. But I’ll see what I can do. Or you could just go next door to Sheamus. Considering that he is who you were meant to be visiting.”

“That... that makes sense,” replies Drew. Although there’s something that makes him want to stay here for a while longer; this flat is calm and clean, a nice place to be. And there’s the fact that he wasn’t lying when he referred to Wade as attractive earlier.

He lets Wade find him a shirt, and guesses that he best be off soon – Wade doesn’t seem to want him to stick around.

“I’ll get the money to you soon, aye?” Drew grins, and shoeless-ly makes his way out of Wade’s flat to Sheamus’ next door.

 

But even now, almost a month afterwards, Drew still hasn’t got back to Wade with the money. Or back to him at all, actually. Wade curses himself for not taking Drew’s number. Not even because of the money, really – it wasn’t expensive and if Drew didn’t have the money, then Wade doesn’t want to hold him to it – but just because of  _him_. He honestly wanted to flirt right back at Drew, but now he’s lost that chance forever, hasn’t he?

Until Sheamus drops round saying sorry in advance for what he expects will be a lot of noise on Saturday evening; he’s throwing a party and the walls may as well be cardboard with how thin they are.

“You’re welcome to drop in for a bit if you want,” he says as he goes, and Wade thanks him, though unsure whether he’s actually going to follow through with it.

That doubt vanishes when it hits him that there’s the possibility of Drew being invited, although all that brings with it is a whole heap of nerves. Excitement too, but nerves for the most part. What if Drew never actually wants to see him again, what if he wasn’t even trying to avoid giving the money he owed but just Wade altogether? If that was the case then he could have just given a cheque to Sheamus instead... while that didn’t happen, Wade still suspects it’s true. It’s not as if he did anything to make himself seem especially likeable; he was too busy trying to make sure that he wouldn’t end up all wound up over Drew. (Like that had even worked a little. Hell, he lets the fact that Drew called him  _attractive_  eat away at his brain late into the night. God.)

When Saturday does come he weighs up his options again, once more teetering on the brink of whether he should actually go or not. He decides to swallow that and get himself next door, feeling it’s a bit of a rash choice even after much deliberating. Perhaps an excessive amount of deliberating.

Everything is in full swing when he arrives, with people spilling out of Sheamus’ front door onto the landing as there are far too many of them to fit in such a small flat, even though it’s slightly bigger than Wade’s own apartment. He’s immediately drawn to the sound of what he’s pretty sure is Drew’s voice coming from the other side of the living room, loud and full of laughter, definitely discernible above the buzz of music.

“So the last time I was here, I basically fell into the neighbour’s window instead and ended up staying there for the night! Absolutely pissed out of my mind I was, and I plan to get even more pissed tonight – as long as I’m still getting a lift home after.”

Wade smirks a little. At the mention of himself, he’s got to approach Drew.

“Yeah, and as long as you don’t break into my flat again.” Wade speaks with a smile, hoping Drew realises he’s joking. Apparently so, because there’s a roaring laugh from Drew and he claps Wade on the shoulder.

“Alright?” he says, the hand staying put on Wade’s shoulder. “Took good care of me back then, you did. Someone go get him a drink – what’ll you be having, Wade?”

Honestly, Wade’s shocked that Drew actually remembers his name. “Anything, really.”

“That’ll be everything, then. Oi!” He’s calling to someone in the vague direction of the kitchen; Wade can’t tell who. “Get this man some fucking alcohol in him.”

He’s handed a drink about a minute later and his glass seems to refill each time it ends up empty – obviously Drew’s doing. The slow movement from the centre of the group conversation to a more private one on the couch is also his work; the most appealing result of this for Wade is that he’s found himself with what’s basically a lapful of Drew. Sure, Drew is still talking to him – and being very witty and charming while he does so (or as witty and charming as someone can be while drunk) – but he’s also draped himself all over Wade and all Wade really wants to do is take him next door to his own flat. But preferably to spend the night in his bed rather than on the couch like before.

Getting that might be easier than he thought. Drew definitely seems to want it; he’s growing more and more restless by the second and has taken to not so subtly murmuring in Wade’s ear. Wade gives it a couple of moments before he’s pulling Drew by the arm out of the front door and across the hallway into his flat. Into the bedroom.

Drew takes far more time than he should trying to get his shoes and socks off and somehow manages to plant himself face first on the bed, erupting into laughter when he does. Wade laughs too, but that’s when he realises: he really cannot be having sex with Drew while the other man is in this state. Sure, he’s drunk too, but not to the point where he’s completely lost his inhibitions like this.

He’s pulled onto the bed then – onto Drew. Hands grab at him and try to get him closer but he draws back, gently prising Drew’s hands from him and moving so he’s beside the younger man instead.

“I can’t, Drew. I can’t do this to you. You’re extremely drunk, mate. Just – just get yourself under the covers, that’s it. You’re alright, yeah?”

Drew just pouts up at him from his new position beneath the bed sheets.

“Look. I’m sorry. But I really can’t. It wouldn’t be fair.” Wade gets himself stripped to underwear (at that, Drew’s arms almost immediately reach out in his direction) and he joins Drew under the duvet.

They both stay silent, but ever so close: bodies touching, Drew’s arms loosely wrapped around Wade, Drew’s hair spilling out across the pillow.

He lets go of Wade before he eventually speaks.

“You could just kick me out.”

Wade frowns. “And why would I do that?”

“Well, I’m apparently drunk, and you don’t really know me, and I’m in your bed. You say we’re not going to fuck, so what’s the point of me being here?” His words are slurred, and more than anything else, Drew sounds... sad. When Wade tilts Drew’s head up to look at him, he  _looks_  sad too; he’s flushed and his eyes are wide, glassy.

“Because you need some taking care of, mate.” His lips hover over Drew’s forehead for a moment; he doesn’t kiss, but he’s close enough to.

“Oh, and you’re gonna take care of me?” Drew smiles, laughing a little, leaning in even closer to Wade, closer to his face, to... “Let’s see if I think you’re qualified enough to do that.”

Their lips meet. Just brushing against each other at first, but then Drew is kissing Wade the best he can while this drunk. Wade just relaxes into it, just lets Drew kiss him, lets his hands wander into Drew’s hair after a while.

“Yeah,” Wade whispers when they break apart, lips still close to Drew’s. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

This time he does kiss Drew’s forehead, after which Drew rests his head on Wade’s shoulder, occasionally leaning up to Wade’s ear to mumble some rubbish that makes them both laugh. Wade only realises that Drew must have fallen asleep when five minutes go past without Drew kissing up from his neck to his jaw to his lips. He smiles, pulling Drew in closer to his chest. Nice.

 

Drew wakes up with an aching head. An aching head that’s tucked against Wade’s chest, but still one that can’t remember much of the night before. He doesn’t think Wade is awake yet, not until the older man’s eyes open when Drew moves his head.

“Morning,” Wade murmurs, frowning a little when Drew pulls himself closer to the edge of the bed and thus away from him.

“We didn’t...?” Drew gestures between the two of them, unsure of how he wants to phrase himself.

“No, we didn’t. I mean, look at yourself – you’re still fully clothed. You wanted to, though.”

“Oh. Oh, god. Wow. Sorry about that, then.”

“N-no, don’t say sorry. I wanted to as well.”

That just about makes Drew choke. “You... you did?”

“Well, why not? I’m not particularly contented with the fact that the only time I’ve seen you shirtless is when you broke into my apartment.”

It’s impossible not to smirk at that, but then Drew’s face falls a little. “Why didn’t we, then? Like, I wanted to and you wanted to, and...”

“You were very, very drunk. And OK, so was I. Still am a bit.” Wade’s face is so close to Drew’s as he talks – practically whispering, still sounding sleepy and smiling peacefully. “So sex would have been a poor decision. You can’t consent like that, see?”

“Excuse you, but I am a super-super-heavyweight when it comes to handling my alcohol.”

“Trust me, I know. I saw all the shots you took last night. Well, I probably didn’t – I’d bet there were more from before I even showed up. But that only further proves my point. You were one drunken bastard. Quite a sweet, rather cuddly drunken bastard, but still very intoxicated. I couldn’t let myself sleep with you when you were like that. I just put you to bed and let you talk nonsense and kiss me a lot.”

“Let me kiss you as opposed to actually kissing me back?”

“Well. To be fair I did my fair share of kissing too.” Wade’s smile widens and he leans in a little closer. “It was very nice, actually. I think  _you’re_  very nice.”

“You’ve only ever seen me drunk or hung-over. I could be a terrible person outside of those states,” Drew teases.

“Somehow I don’t think so. I mean look, even the cat seems to like you.” Sure enough, one of Wade’s cats is curled up on Drew’s other side. He didn’t notice that until now – it must have come in when he was sleeping. “I reckon that’s usually a way of measuring a good person.”

“What, how your cat reacts to them? Is that the test that everyone coming into your home has to pass – whether your cats like them or not?”

Wade rolls his eyes, but reaches out to stroke a hand through Drew’s hair. “No, only the ones who get invited back even if they’ve broken in through my window while drunk before.” He means for his answer to make Drew smile, but the younger man frowns instead.

“I never paid you back for that, did I? Fuck.”

“It’s fine, honestly. It’s not like it was expensive or anything...”

“That makes it worse though, doesn’t it? If it wasn’t expensive then I might have actually been able to afford it.”

“Please don’t beat yourself up over this. Eventually, I’m going to end up angry, and you’re far too good company for me to get angry at. How about some breakfast? I believe I’ve got  _some_  food in that could make a decent fry-up.”

The suggestion of breakfast is enough to perk Drew up a bit, and he nods enthusiastically. Wade gets up from the bed, not even bothering to put anything on over the boxers he slept in before he starts moving towards the door.

“One thing, though,” Drew says, sitting up a little as Wade turns back to look at him, waiting for what this ‘one thing’ could be. “Can... we have fried eggs? Not scrambled ones like last time.”

Wade looks a bit taken aback that that’s what Drew wanted to ask; Drew supposes he must have thought it would be something much less trivial than that. “I suppose that’s done easily enough. Quite fancy that myself.”

There’s a smile, and then Wade is out of the room. Drew leans back into the pillows a bit more, a hand subconsciously reaching to stroke the cat that’s curled up next to him. He thinks he really wouldn’t mind getting to sleep in this bed a few more times. More than a few more times, perhaps.

He’s called out of the bedroom a while later, finding Wade out on the balcony again with two full plates of breakfast – toast, bacon, and the eggs cooked the way he asked.

“You want a tea or coffee?” Wade asks as Drew sits down. He probably thinks he’s being subtle with the way his hand rests on Drew’s shoulder; to Drew it’s anything but.

This breakfast is a lot more amiable than the last one, even if both men are feeling hung-over this time rather than just Drew. He still can’t help thinking that he owes Wade something, though. He didn’t pay the repair money, but it’s not even just that anymore. It’s also the fact that he was too drunk for sex and that Wade took such good care of him – is still taking such good care of him, cooking him breakfast and seeming enthusiastic to cater to his every need. He has to make this worth Wade’s while.

“Say,” Drew begins, starting slow and hesitant, worried that the answer to this won’t be the yes he hopes it will be. “How about next week – Friday, maybe – you... you go out with me?”

“What, like a date?” Wade looks up from his breakfast with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Drew says. “Though not so much  _like_  a date, but, well – an actual date. As in I take you out for what’s hopefully a nice meal which I pay for and I drive you back home and stay if I’m welcome to and then we pick up on what I believe is some unfinished business between us. If you want to, that is.”

“I do want to. I’d like to do that a lot, actually.”

The smile on Drew’s face after that response must have lasted the whole week.

 

Friday and that smile’s still there, brighter than before and even more infuriating to Drew’s flatmates. To them, it seems that Wade is all Drew has been on about all week.

When he’s actually in front of Wade again though, he isn’t really quite sure what to say. He’s never been one to get tongue-tied so the fact that Wade has him this way is even more nerve-wracking – but he tells himself he can do this without even needing one drink. After all, he did promise that he’d drive Wade back home afterwards.

Really there was no need to feel that nervous – or actually nervous at all; he only grows more and more at ease with Wade as the evening goes on.

“Honestly, I was... rather intimidated by you at first, actually.”

Wade looks amused at that. “I did shout at you quite a bit. Kinda had to.”

“Plus you’re so tall.”

“Hardly taller than you are, mate. But yeah, that does get some people.”

“Think it was the cats that stopped that mindset though. Can’t possibly be intimidated by someone who’s got cats like that.”

“Excuse me? All the best villains need a cat. Or two.”

“So you reckon you’re a villain, then?

“Maybe not. But you did say you found me intimidating. And I could say the same about you, actually.”

“Me? Intimidating?” Drew laughs a little. “I’m not really sure how you managed to come up with that one.”

“In a... in a sort of bold, boisterous kind of way, really. Though mostly because I thought I wouldn’t end up seeing you again and trying not to get too hung up on you was honestly rather difficult.”

Drew smiles into his food, hoping the blush that he’s pretty sure is working its way over his face isn’t too noticeable. “Well. Looks like you can get as hung up over me as you want now.”

“Looks like I can. I just hope you’re going to stick to your word and stay tonight.”

(Of course he does. Eventually he’s done so too many times to count. So much so that a few months later there’s an awkward encounter on the stairs as Drew’s leaving one afternoon where Sheamus tells him that Wade should really look into soundproofing his flat.)


End file.
